Kirby's Pokemon Adventure
by SoulCrusher123
Summary: Read and See!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Encounter with Meta Knight (Prologue)**

Kirby is riding in his starship when he gets a warning symbol on his console. He punches a button and blasts into hyperspace. Suddenly he stops out of hyperspace right next to a planet. All of a sudden the halberd appears out of nowhere.

"It's him! Sword Knight! Fire the laser beam! Blade Knight! Take control of the cannon! He won't get away this time!" says Meta Knight. "I'll take command of everything else."

Using his starship, Kirby manages to dodge most of the attacks, but some hit, leaving his ship badly damaged. He ejects the ship and takes out the warp star, but before he could even do anything, the laser beam hits the star sending it to the planet below. Thinking quickly, Kirby then takes out 3 pieces that automatically assemble themselves into a dragoon.

"Oh no! It's the dragoon! Fire everything we got!"

Kirby dodges all the attacks and strikes through the main fuel tank. The Halberd is severely damaged and close to exploding.

"WARNING! RUNNING ON RESERVE FUEL TANK!" calls out the computer system in the halberd.

"Evacuate ship! I'll take care of Kirby." says Meta Knight.

He presses a bunch of buttons and enables auto-pilot. He then jumps into an escape pod himself to let the ship do the work.

The ship navigates to kirby's dragoon. Kirby strikes through the engine, then all of a sudden the ship stops, then explodes, sending Kirby off of the dragoon and hurdling to the planet below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To Pokemon or not to Pokemon?**

Ash is battling a Greninja with his ivysaur. Ash looks like he is winning until ivysaur get's hit by Greninja's night slash and faints.

"Ivysaur, Return!" Yells ash as he holds his pokeball out. "Pikachu! It's your turn!"

Pikachu jumps from ash's shoulder and gives an electric shock to Greninja.

It's super effective!

Greninja faints, which allowed ash to capture it.

"YYYYEEEEAAAHHHH! I got a Greninja!" Shouted Ash as he held the pokeball in his hands.

Suddenly, he see's something fall from the sky. "Huh, I wonder what that is..." Ash asked to himself.

Meanwhile at that part of the forest...

"Why can't we ever successfully capture that Pikachu!?" Said Jessie, talking to the rest of Team Rocket.

"It's like in a race, when your almost at the finish line, then everyone passes you up." Said James. "It's so disappointing."

"The more we try, the more we fail" Says Meowth. "It really suck- Say! What's that?"

They see something in the sky coming right toward them.

"What is it?" Asks James with an alert tone in his voice.

The thing in the sky falls right on Meowth.

"Why is it always me that bad things happen to? It's a fine mess this thing has gotten me into!" Yells Meowth while looking at the thing that landed on him.

"Say, that looks like a pokemon!" Says Jessie.

"A stupid pokemon that is! It almost got me killed! It's ugly to! An ugly pink!"

"It's probably rare!" Says James

"We can get a huge promotion from the boss by that pokemon!" Jessie yells with delight.

Little do they know that it isn't a pokemon, but it is actually Kirby...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ...**

Ash is wandering through the forests looking for what fell out of the sky. He then finds a yellow glowing star on the ground. "What is this? He asked."

He grabs on to the star, then, fastly, carries him into the skies and spins all over the place. "WWWWHHHHHHAAAATTTT IIIIISSSS HHHHHAAAAPPPPPEEENNNNIIINNNGGG!?" He yells.

The star speeds towards the ground and crashes while ash is still on it. He crashes near something with hands but no arms and feet with no legs. It has a body as round as a sphere, it's very short, is wearing a knight mask, and has a cape and wings. _"What is that?"_ whispered Ash to himself.

"That is none of your business" It answered in a deep, male voice. "I heard what you said."

"You can talk?" Ash asks as he pulls out dexter

"It's pretty obvious that I can" He says. "I hope we don't meet again... Ash"

"How do you know my name?" Ash tries to say, but the guy had already left. "Dexter, who was that?"

"Searching records... Searching record- WARNING! UNKNOWN! WARNING! UNKNOWN!" Dexter replies.

"UNKNOWN!? WHAT!?" Ash yells while closing dexter. _"Then what is it?"_

**...**

Team Rocket are going to catch kirby thinking he is a pokemon.

"We're finally going to catch a rare pokemon!" yells Jessie with delight.

"But we still don't know what pokemon it is..." starts meowth.

"Who cares anyway!? It's rare! Pokeball, Go!" Yells James, throwing the ball at kirby.

It bounces off kirby, but doesn't capture him. Kirby wakes up and opens his eyes...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Team Rocket!**

"Poyo!" Kirby says.

"Great, now you woke it! We can't capture it now!" shouts Meowth.

"Hold it, it looks real weak to me..." Jessie says.

"Lets try it again!" Said james. "Pokeball, Go!"

This time kirby starts to suck everything up and then swallows the pokeball. Kirby is transforming and now is holding a pokeball, has black hair, and has a limited edition official pokemon league hat.

"It evolved..." Said jessie, "...from _a pokeball!?_"

Kirby throws a pokeball which grows 100 times it's size and captures team rocket inside it, then throws it far away.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS GETTING CAPTURED AGAIN!" Team rocket as a whole says as a whole as their flying away.

**...**

Ash is still looking for the thing that fell from the sky when he comes upon a giant pokeball.

"Whoah... what is this?"

Ash opens it and out came team rocket.

"TEAM ROCKET!?"

"That's right twerp, and you better prepare for trouble!"

"i'd like some cheeseburgers on the double..." James says.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"to unite all fast food joints within my nation..."

"JAMES! STOP TALKING ABOUT FOOD AND SAY THE MOTTO CORRECTLY! Anyways... To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"Jessie is so fat, her belly button reaches to the stars above!" James snickered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Jessie yells.

_"i think that was a mistake..." _James said to himself

Jessie punches james so hard, that james flew far away into the forest.

"Looks like james is blasting off again!" He yells.

"You gotta admit, you are getting fatter" says Meowth.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" yells Jessie.

"Because I can!" yells Meowth.

Jessie and Meowth start fighting, leaving attention away from Ash.

"Well, while you guys are fighting, I'm going to attend my real businesses" Ash said while leaving. "...bye!"

When Meowth and Jessie stop fighting, They realized that Ash was gone.

"Oh GREAT! The twerp went away!" Yelled Meowth. "It's all YOUR fault!"

"No, It's YOUR fault!"

"It's YOUR fault!"

"No, it's YOURS!"

"It's YOURS!"

"We'll see him again!" Said Jessie. "don't you worry!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kirby is wandering through the forest, wondering where he is, when he spots Meta Knight. He tries to sneak past, but Meta Knight says,"I know your there Kirby. I'm surprised you're even alive."

Kirby tries to suck everything up, but he just fell down.

"You are too weak to battle now, Kirby" Says Meta Knight. "Now Is my window of opportuni-"

Ash suddenly emerges from the bushes. "Hey!" he says while pointing to Meta Knight, "Aren't you the one that I saw earlier?"

"I don't have time for your stupid questions. I have to defeat this 'guy' here." says Meta Knight, pointing to Kirby.

"Are you sure? It looks harmless to me. Maybe my pokedex can tell me about that thing" Ash says while pulling out dexter.

"Searching records... UNKNOWN." Replies dexter.

"Hmm... Thats what's it said for that other guy" said ash, very confused.

_"It looks very injured..." _thought ash._ "I better take it to the pokemon center."_

Ash grabs Kirby and takes a run for it.

Meta Knight tries to follow ash but tires out.

"You look just like that other guy" Says Ash to Kirby. "Can you talk too?"

_"poyo..." _Says kirby, sounding weak.

"Maybe you can't... but still... I'm getting you to the pokemon center ASAP!"

Later...

Ash gets to the pokemon center and gets to nurse joy immediately. "Nurse Joy! This pokemon I found in the forest! It looks very weak! Help it, please!"

"Sure... What pokemon is this? It looks kind of like a jigglypuff..."

"I don't know! Even Dexter didn't know about it!"

"Well, I'll try my best, but since we don't even know what it is, It's harder on both of us."

"OK"


	6. Chapter 6

The red injection symbol on top of the doorway stops glowing. Nurse Joy walks out.

"Your pokemon will be just fine!" says nurse joy. "It's sleeping right now."

Ash takes the tray with kirby on it. Just then Team rocket busts through the wall.

Meowth walks through the door. "Can't you guys make a dramatic entrance **without** a life threatening explosion?" he says

"Shut up meowth. Ahem!" Says Jessie. "Prepare for trouble hotter than the sun!"

"...and make it double cuz were on fan fiction!" says james.

"...erm... what?" says ash.

"Oh, it's just us breaking the 4th wall, **again**... the writer of this story told us not to do it, but who needs them anyway?"

"I... don't know what you guys are talking about, but I'm going to run." says ash, starting to leave

"Not so fast! Hand over that pink furball!"

"Oh... here you go..." says ash, handing them a jigglypuff plush. He runs away.

"Oh look! We have it! its... WAIT A MINUTE!" says james. "THAT TWERP TRICKED US AGAIN!"

"Ooohhh... We'll get him!" says jessie.

"Lets go get that twerp!" says meowth, while james runs into a sliding glass door.

"Ooph, I think there's a forcefield on this door!" says james.

"No, you just forgot to open the door..." says meowth

"oh, i knew that!" says james, opening the door.

"This wasn't the last of team rocket!" says jessie. "See you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ash is walking through the forest when kirby wakes up.

"Poyo!" says kirby, jumping out of his hands. He seems quite alert.

"What is your name?" asks ash

"_K-kk-k-kk..." _Says kirby, trying to say its own name.

"what?"

"_...kk-k-kkk-ki-kir-kkir-_" continuing kirby.

"Can you even say your own name?"

Kirby shakes his head and continues trying to say its own name. "_kkk-kkirb-kirrby! Kirby!"_

"Is that your name?"

Kirby nods.

"According to nurse joy, you couldn't get into a pokeball. How-" begins ash, then he sees meta knight at the corner of his eye. "You again!"

Kirby turns around.

"Go get him, er... what's his name..." begins ash.

"kirby!" says kirby.

"Right. Go get him, kirby!"

"No! Kirby is finally learning to talk! Prepare to die kirby!" says meta knight.

Kirby starts to suck everything up. meta knight grabs on to a tree, his other hand on his sword. A giant boulder goes to kirby and he becomes stone kirby. kirby is about to jump on meta knight but then he teleports. He reappears behind kirby. He tries to slice his feet but his sword just bounces off.

"No! Kirby is too strong! See you later!"

Meta knight teleports away. He is nowhere to be found.

"Whats his name?"

"..."

"Looks like you don't know how to say his name yet... we'll see him later..." says ash


	8. Chapter 8

Kirby and ash are walking down the forest. Kirby is starting to count. So far he's counted to... 0.

Ash looks at the deep grass, looking for pokemon.

"Kirby! I found a Pokemon! Get in your Pokeball now!" says Ash, trying to protect him.

Kirby looks at him in question when he hears the word "pokeball". Ash then throws it at kirby, only to realise that it just bounces off. He throws it 20 times, yet no sign of kirby even moving towards it. "Why are you not getting in? Ah, whatever, prepare to fight, pokemon! Gooooooo pikachu!" yells ash.

Pikachu jumps out, ready to fight. Pikachu gives a thunderbolt to the hard-to-see pokemon, only to realise that It does nothing. The pokemon jumps out of the grass. It has a knight mask, it's short, it's blue, has a cape... it's Meta Knight!

"It was **you! It was you this entire time!**" yells Meta Knight. "**YOU** planted that demon frog on me! **YOU** tried to kill me! Now you will pa-"

A Giant Hammer hits meta knight in the back, sending meta knight far into the sky. A star appears where meta knight disappeared, then he comes flying back to the ground as a trophy.

"**Hah!** I love the trophy rush setting on my hammer!" Says a familiar voice to kirby.

Ash turns around. "_**YIKES! IT'S A GIANT PENGUIN **_**_OVERLORD WITH A HAMMER!_**" yells ash.

"Hey, relax kid. My name is Dedede. Also, don't touch dem trophy stands" says dedede, pointing to the Meta Knight trophy.

"Aha! There is that Pink puffball!" says a voice.

"Youre not tricking us again!" says another voice.

"Team Rocket!" says ash, knowing who they are.

"Prepare for- _**YIKES! IT'S A GIANT PENGUIN **_**_OVERLORD WITH A HAMMER!_**" yells Jessie

"Yeah yeah yeah, I've heard it all before!" says Dedede.

"Dedede!" says Kirby.

"**_YIKES! THE PINK PUFFBALL IS TALKING!_**" yells dedede.

Everyone facepalms.


End file.
